My Target Is My Husband ?
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: Yesung tidak tau siapa Ryeowook sebenarnya, ia hanya mengenal istrinya itu adalah seorang yang kalem, imut dan polos, namun apa yang akan dipikirkannya jika Ryeowook ternyata adalah mafia ?/Aku mau ke Chigago, ada pekerjaan disana./"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku dengan benar karena aku adalah seorang Profesional ketika menjalankan tugas. Membunuh target sampai mati, siapapun dia."


Yesung tidak tau siapa Ryeowook sebenarnya, ia hanya mengenal istrinya itu adalah seorang yang kalem, imut dan polos, namun apa yang akan dipikirkannya jika Ryeowook ternyata adalah mafia ?/Aku mau ke Chigago, ada pekerjaan disana./Tubuh itu tak lagi memiliki jarak yang pantas bahkan 1cm pun./"Karena.."/**DOR** !/"Aku profesional, yang namanya musuh,harus dibunuh. _**Siapapun dia.**_"

**My Target is My Husband ?**

**Author : hyukxian**

**Genre : Crime**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya,begitu pula pemainnya,sayangnnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple,Yaoi, Hard Word and Work(?) Baca sambil denger SPY, lebih menghayati(?  
**

"Selamat pagi sayang~"sapa namja tampan dengan mata bulan sabit itu pada namja yang ada dipelukannya.  
"Pagi Yesung hyungie~"jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Morning kiss please, baby?"ucap namja yang dipanggil Yesung tadi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pasangan hidupnya itu lalu mencium dan melumat bibir tipis itu.

"sudah cukup hyungie umh~"ucap namja bermata caramel itu.

"Masih kurang Wookie baby~"rengeknya lalu mencubit pipi namja bernama Wookie tadi.

"yaampun, sejak kapan jadi manja begini?"ucapnya lalu mencium pipi Yesung sekilas dan segera duduk sebelum Yesung 'menyerangnya' lagi."Bukannya hyung bilang mau ke kantor pagi ini? Ini hampir jam 8 hyung."ucap Ryeowook melihat jam yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka.

"Ummh, sedikit terlambat tak apa. Ryeowook-ah?"

"Ya hyungie?"

"ehm,bisa kita 'bermain' sebentar?"tanya Yesung dengan wajah (pura-pura) polosnya.

_**hyukxian present ;**_

_** My Target is My Husband?**_

**Start Crime Story**

"Hyung pergi dulu sayang."ucap Yesung setelah mencium kening Ryeowook dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, ia masih kesal karena Yesung mengajaknya 'bermain' tapi tidak tuntas karena namja berkepala besar itu dapat telepon rapat mendadak harus on time atau dia bisa dipecat. Jadi mau tidak mau Yesung harus meninggalkan kegiatannya dengan Ryeowook. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook harus bermain single dikamar mandi mereka.

"aarggh...haah.."Ryeowook mengocok penisnya semakin cepat. Tak lama kemudian namja itu melenguh panjang ketika akhirnya hasratnya bisa keluar. Ia bernafas terengah-engah lalu mengambil shower dan membasuh tubuhnya.

"Ada untungnya juga tadi tidak sampai masuk,hh.."

_** hyukxian's**_

Slurp.

Ryeowook menyeruput kopinya yang masih hangat itu, kemudian menggigit roti bakar yang dimasaknya sendiri, karena Ryeowook tidak sempat sarapan dengan Yesung tadi.  
Ia sedikit tersedak saat melihat e-mail terpampang dilayar tabletnya.

"Mwo? Star Tertangkap?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri lalu mengutak-atik tabletnya. Ryeowook memasang bluetooth handsfree nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

_"Henly-ah, ruhe zai guangzhou ma?"_

_ "Mei Guan Xi, Weishenme gege?"_

_ "Mei you, qi weiyi de xing chengli?"_

_ "ye."_

_ "hao, ni yao xiao xin. Ni weiyi de yige._ I have to do something, bye."Ryeowook melepaskan bluetooth handsfreenya dan beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

Ryeowook membuka laptopnya dan membuka browser internetnya. Ia mengetik angka yang menyatu menjadi IP Address.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang, ia mendapatkan targetnya.

"Mianhae, kau harus mati. Tuan Choi."

tepat 3 detik setelah Ryeowook menekan tombol enter, seseorang di Rumah Sakit kota Seoul mati ditempat.

_"Apa ada korban?"_

_"Ada, D-dokter Choi... Ikut Terbakar didalam."_

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap layar tv yang sedang menampilkan berita kebakaran di sebuah rumah sakit.

Tugasnya selesai, tanpa jejak.

"J, Nathan selesai."ucap Ryeowook pada seseorang yang diteleponnya.

_"Terimakasih sayang, kau dapat tips setengah harga."_

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menutup teleponnya.

_**hyukxian's**_

Drrt..drrt

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel pintarnya, dengan segera ia membukanya.

_"Hey badboy, ada sedikit uang dan pekerjaan untuk mu. Datanglah sekarang."_

Namja ini menatap jam tangannya. Ini jam 3, masih ada kurang lebih 3 jam lagi sebelum makan malam pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Namja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah bergaya Eropa, ia merogoh saku mengambil ponsel tadi dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Nathan here."ucapnya.

5 detik setelahnya, pintu itu terbuka. Namja bernama Nathan itu dengan segera masuk, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada disudut kanan rumah itu.

"Nathan~"

"Jangan basa basi J, aku hanya punya dua jam sebelum makan malam. Apa tugasku?"ucapnya pada seorang yang ada dibalik bangku besar itu. Dia tertawa, kemudian berdiri dan membalik badannya kearah Nathan.

"Tidak sulit, mata-matai orang ini.** Kalau bisa, bunuh.**"

Nathan menatap berkas yang diberikan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya J masih sibuk membolak balik berkas itu. Ia belum menemukan foto targetnya.

"Mana fotonya?"tanya nya.

"Last page."

Nathan segera membuka halaman terakhir berkas itu. Matanya membulat menatap foto itu.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Ada di halaman 15"

Nathan segera membukanya dan membacanya,

_'Usaha penggelapan Narkoba,Extasi,dan obat-obatan terlarang lainnya, umur 16 tahun membawa lebih dari 300 bungkus extasi ke korea tanpa diketahui polisi,umur 18 th membuka pabrik extasi di kawasan gedung tak terpakai. Terkena penggerebekan, tapi ia berhasil melarikan diri. 23 tahun, mendistribusikan ganja dan extasi di vietnam. **Dan membunuh keluarganya**. Sampai sekarang 25 tahun, belum tertangkap.'_

"Kenapa sayang? Kau takut ? Oh tenang, bayaranmu akan sangat mahal jika kau bisa membunuhnya."

Nathan menutup berkas itu dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"wae? Biasanya kau langsung menerima?"

"aku-"ponsel namja itu berdering,ia melihat nama Yesung dilayarnya. Ditatapnya J sekilas.

"akan kuputuskan harus pulang."ucap Nathan lalu melangkah keluar.

Nathan keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru, wajahnya terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"yeoboseyo yesung hyung?"

"..."

"aku sedang berbelanja hyung sayang, waeyo?"

"..."

Nathan menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan orang yang menghubunginya itu.

"Chigago? Dua hari yang lalu hyung baru dari Vietnam kan? Ada apa?"orang yang berstatus suaminya itu memang sering berurusan keluar negeri, tapi ia tidak pernah tau Yesung mengerjakan apa disana.

"..."

"oh ya... Baiklah..."

"_Wookie?_"

"ya?"

_"saranghae."_

"ya,nado saranghae."ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan itu.

"Nathan." namja bertubuh kecil itu melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Vincent-hyung?"panggilnya balik. "umm,'informal' saja. Dapat tugas ya?"tanya namja bergigi kelinci itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Nathan.

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa 'informal' profesional dan itu yang membuatku tidak mudah terlacak_."jawab Nathan sambil merapikan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya,diikuti oleh Vincent.

"Cih, kau benar-benar _rendah hati_ Tuan Kim."sindir Vincent sambil menggigit gigit kayu kecil di mulutnya.

"Hyung dapat juga?"." , kau mau kemana?"tanya nya lagi.

"Pulang"

"Aku numpang ya?"ucap Vincent dan memasuki mobil Nathan tanpa izin pemiliknya. Sedangkan Nathan hanya diam, memasuki mobil dan melajukannya.

"Nathan-ah, apa tugasmu memburu mafia obat-obatan terlarang?"tanya Vincent membuka jaketnya lalu merapikan rambutnya, ia meng'informal'kan dirinya menjadi Sungmin.

"hm,iya hyung."jawab Nathan.

"Tugas kita sama, siapa targetmu?"

CITT !

DUK!

Ryeowook menarik rem mendadak, membuat ban mobilnya berdecit,dan... dahi Sungmin menabrak dashboard didepannya.

"Aw! Wookie-ya !"

yang dipanggil hanya nyengir pelan lalu menyatukan tangannya,"mianhae hyungie~ aku tidak sengaja.."ucapnya.

Sungmin masih saja mengelus dahinya pelan, bermaksud menghilangkan sakit.

"umm, harusnya kita belok dulu. Karena aku mau ke mini market. Makanya aku berhenti mendadak."cengir Ryeowook

"yah, terserahlah. Ayo cepat, aku mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur."ucap Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah menggangguk mengerti dan memutar mobilnya ke mini market terdekat, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Ryeowook agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tentang tugasnya tadi.

_**hyukxian's**_

"**_Ryeowook dan Nathan itu satu orangnya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Vincent. Nathan dan Sungmin adalah nama samaran mereka dalam menjalankan tugas. Bertanya apa pekerjaan mereka? Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang di pim_****_pin oleh seseorang bernama J yang ditemui Nathan tadi._**"

Ryeowook sudah sampai dirumah, ia membawa masuk barang belanjaannya yang cukup banyak dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Ia memutuskan benar-benar belanja karena ia baru ingat bahan makanannya sudah habis.

** BRAKK !**

Ryeowook reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari arah suara pintu yang dibanting itu.

_'Kamarku.'_

la berjalan pelan menuju ke lantai atas, asal suara tadi. Sesampainya di atas Ryeowook melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, ia berjalan masuk lalu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Yesung-hyung?"panggilnya.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook masuk segera membereskan barangnya yang berserakan dan segera memasukkannya dalam koper dan segera menutupnya.

"Bukannya hyung berangkat ke Chigago sekarang ?"tanyanya.

"I-ya tapi aku harus beres-beres, sepertinya akan lama disana. lagipula.. Pesawatku masih 3 jam lagi."alasannya.

"Oh, hyung boleh tau ada urusan apa ke Chigago?"

CHU~

Yesung mencium ryeowook tiba-tiba, kasar dan terkesan menuntut. Ryeowook membalas ciuman Yesung, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja berkepala besar itu dan mengangkat kakinya (pura-pura) menggoda Yesung (Ia bermaksud melihat isi koper dengan mengangkat tutup koper dengan kakinya). Yesung menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju kaus yang dipakai Ryeowook dan mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar. Namja manis itu menautkan alisnya melihat beberapa plastik aneh. Ryeowook mendorong Yesung, ia kehabisan nafas dan tidak mau Yesung sampai horny atau dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat.

"Hajima hh, nanti hyung ketinggalan pesawat."ucapnya.

"Um? Kau benar juga."ucap Yesung membenarkan lalu kembali ke lemari mengambil beberapa bajunya.  
"Aku ke bawah dulu ya hyung."ucap Ryeowook dan segera turun. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka salah satu laci yang terdapat di meja dapur lalu mengeluarkan tab nya dari sana lalu mengetik sesuatu.

_"Aku setuju, J."_

Ryeowook kembali ke kamar dengan membawa segelas jus, ia melihat Yesung yang masih sibuk.

"kubantu ya hyung?"tawar Ryeowook lalu duduk di depan koper Yesung.

"Eh, tidak usah!"cegah Yesung. "Wae? Kau terlihat begitu sibuk dan terburu-buru,makanya aku bantu."

Yesung terlihat agak ragu dan diam sebentar.

"Selama dia tak membongkarnya tak apa."bathinnya.

"okay, cukup rapikan. Tapi tidak usah dikeluarkan."perintah Yesung yang dijawab anggukan Ryeowook. "Ini untukku?"tanya Yesung menunjuk gelas jus tadi dan dibalas anggukan Ryeowook.

Namja itu meminum nya dan duduk sebentar lalu pergi ke toilet.

Ryeowook memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menaruh chip kecil dalam koper Yesung dan segera merapikan isi koper itu.

"Selesai!"ucapnya ketika terdengar pintu kamar mandi berbunyi tanda Yesung telah keluar.

"ah baguslah. Aku tinggal mengganti baju dan berangkat. Gomawo chagi~"ucap Yesung lalu mencium pipi namja manis itu sekilas dan mengambil baju gantinya.

_**hyukxian's**_

Ryeowook sedang fokus dengan laptopnya, ia menekan-nekan tombol tikus kecil dibagian kanan laptopnya itu.  
"Mau membodohiku rupanya, sialan."umpat Ryeowook.

Ia menghubungi seseorang, terlihat sedikit menyeringai. "J, aku harus ke China. 'Dia' disana."

_"Kapan kau berangkat kesana?"_

"Besok siang saja. Aku belum bisa sekarang."

_"Okay. Besok siang kau berangkat."_

"ok."setuju Ryeowook lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Sayang sekali aku belum bisa mengembangkan chip ini untuk mendengarkan percakapan. Kalau tidak pasti akan lebih mudah."suara seseorang membuat Ryeowook terkejut."Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, _Marcus Cho_?"

Namja yang dipanggil Marcus itu hanya tertawa. "wah, ternyata aku sedang berbicara dengan Nathan ya? Pintunya sudah terbuka dari aku datang, makanya aku langsung masuk, Nathan-hyung."jawab namja itu panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak dikantor, aku tidak sedang dilokasi dan aku tidak sedang bertugas. Jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Lalu siapa yang memanggilku Marcus tadi ya?"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"teriak Ryeowook kesal membuat namja yang diteriaki itu makin tertawa. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti tertawa dan membuka kacamatanya.

"berangkatlah sekarang hyung"ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"tidak, belum bisa. Setidaknya biarkan dia menghubungiku dulu. Atau aku akan terbongkar sebelum membunuhnya."jawab Ryeowook.

Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun tau namja itu punya tugas baru, hampir semua alat canggih milik Ryeowook buatan Kyuhyun, dan ia memiliki back up data Ryeowook.

_"Guangzhou."_ucapnya serius ketika melihat laptop yang menampilkan peta dan sebuah titik merah berkedip di daerah GuangZhou. Ia mengambil ponselnya bermaksud menelepon henry tetapi di tahan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Itu membuatmembuat Henry semakin mudah dilacak. Kirimi e-mail dengan akun baru saja."usul Kyuhyun yang disetujui Ryeowook.

"Pulanglah,besok siang kita berangkat ke Guangzhou."kata Ryeowook sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak awal.

"Okay. Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok siang."jawabnya lalu menyimpan istrinya(PSP) dan berjalan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook menerima telepon dari Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di Chigago. Setelahnya namja kecil itu pergi beristirahat.

_**hyukxian's**_

_**Guangzhou, April 3rd 2PM.**_

"Ryeowook hyung-"

"Namaku Nana, dan ingat. Aku **EONNI** mu."bisik Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan.

"tapi hy-eonni, ini tidak akan membuat kita terlihat berbeda."jawab Kyuhyun merapikan wignya.

"Diam Hyun-ah, sekali lagi kau protes ku lempar kau ke Seoul"ancaman Ryeowook sukses membuat Kyuhyun diam ditempat.

Ryeowook menyamar menjadi yeoja karena terpaksa, karena mereka berangkat dengan pesawat umum,bukan pribadi. Dan identitas Nathan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dengan mudah bisa dipublikasikan. Dan nama Ryeowook, bermasalah dengan visa yang tak kunjung selesai.  
Kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. Itu hanya untuk membuat petugas lebih percaya, haha.

"Henly~"

"Ah, Nuna!"balasnya lalu memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"_Hotel Guangzhou, 7 pm. Semuanya disana._"bisik Henry yang dijawab anggukan Ryeowook.

"eonni-"panggil kyuhyun ragu dan sedikit geli, membuat Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan dan melihatnya."aku mau ke toilet."

Ryeowook kesal, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Lebih baik tidak membawa namja ini tadi. Tapi sayang, namja ini begitu berguna untuknya menjalankan tugas.

_**Guangzhou hotel, 7PM.**_

Sungmin,Ryeowook,Henry dan Kyuhyun berada di tempatnya masing masing, Kyuhyun mengawasi ketiga SPY itu lewat PSP yang telah dimodifikasinya jadi serbaguna(?.

"arah jam 2 Vivi Noona, T1 tepat disamping Nana Noona dan Henly berada."gumamnya yang sebenarnya sedang berkomunikasi lewat hansfree khusus.

"Jangan dekati vivi-noona ! Shit!"umpat Kyuhyun melihat seseorang mendekat ke pacarnya itu.

"Hei adik kecil? Kenapa mengumpat? Dan..bukan ukuran mu main disini, keluarlah."ucap namja berambut pirang dan berwajah mirip ikan

Kyuhyun memang memakai jaz, hanya saja kacamata dan topi itu membuatnya seperti anak SMA yang salah masuk gedung untuk _prom night._

"maaf,aku kalah bermain. Aku menemani noona-ku kemari, tuan."jawab Kyuhyun, namja berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yang mana nuna mu?"tanyanya.

_**hyukxian's**_

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?"tanya namja itu. "Penghasilannya masih bisa membuatku tidak tidur di apartemen murah, Kangin-ah."jawabnya mengundang tawa sekelompok namja yang duduk bersama itu.

"Transaksi hari ini aman, angel?"tanya kangin pada namja disebelahnya.

"Sangat aman."jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, sisanya akan ku ambil di Seoul Park."ucap Kangin sambil membakar ujung rokoknya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau lusa di sana."ucap nya lalu berdiri.

"Yesung-ah!"panggil kangin membuat namja yang akan pergi itu berbalik ke arahnya.

_"Gracias"_

Namja itu tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah ketika melihat sepasang sejoli tengah berciuman di meja sebelah tempatnya bertransaksi tadi.

"He's already gone."ucap henry melepas pelukan nya pada Ryeowook lalu menekan tengkuk nya, berposisi seperti orang berciuman terlalu lama membuat tengkuknya letih.

"Vivi,Marcus ke mobil. Kita pulang."gumamnya berkomunikasi lewat handsfree buatan si jenius Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak langsung di sergap saja?"tanya Sungmin melepas highhells nya ketika mereka -Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook dan Henry- berjalan cepat menuju mobil mereka. "Tidak sekarang, transaksi disini kecil. Puncaknya di Seoul. Kita harus kembali ke Seoul malam ini."jelas Ryeowook melepaskan wignya sesampai di atas mobil.

"Henly hubungi J, kami akan kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga."perintah Ryeowook.

"Okay"jawabnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

_**Seoul, April 4th 3PM**_

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Pogoshipo chagiya~"bisik namja berkepala besar yang memeluk Ryeowook.

"Hyung-ie cepat sekali? Katanya akan lama?"

"urusannya sudah selesai, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku lama-lama sendirian. Nanti dia selingkuh~"ucap Yesung dengan husky voice andalannya.

"M-mana mungkin aku selingkuh hyung, kau ini.."ucap Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya malu, membuat leher putih namja itu terekspos didepan mata Yesung.

"Hm.. Aku lapar.."ucap Yesung lalu menjilat bibirnya.

"K-kalau begitu tunggu aku selesai masak."Yesung memutar tubuh Ryeowook yang masih asik dengan wortelnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya 'makanan yang siap saji'"ucap Yesung lalu menyeringai.

"You are my dinner, Wookie~"bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook membuat namja itu menutup matanya. Kesempatan itu dipakai Yesung untuk mencium kasar bibir tipis milik istrinya Yesung mulai menyelip ke dalam baju kaos yang digunakan Ryeowook, mengelus perutnya lembut membuat namja kecil itu mengerang tertahan. Ryeowook merasa kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri dengan benar sehingga harus mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung membuat namja bermata sipit itu memeluk pinggangnya membuat jarak diantara mereka terhapus.

Entah sejak kapan, mereka telah berada di kamar tanpa ada benang melekat ditubuh mereka yang tanpa jarak itu. Yesung menyentuh penis Ryeowook yang sudah sangat tegang itu, kemudian mengocoknya.

"Ahhh h-hyunghh"desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook tanpa hambatan karena bibir Yesung telah beranjak memanjakan nipple nya.

"Hyaah m-more eunggh~"

tak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook melepaskan hasratnya mengotori tangan Yesung dan seprai.

Yesung menjilati tangannya lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Ryeowook. Ia mengoleskan cairan itu di manhole Ryeowook lalu memasukkan jari dan menggerakkannya, membuat penis Ryeowook yang baru saja melemas kembali tegang.

Yesung terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dengan teratur membuat Ryeowook mendesah nikmat.

"a-ahh, yah t-there ummh ahh"desahan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menyeringai, menambah jari dan kecepatannya menumbuk prostat namja dibawahnya itu.

"Aahh a-akuhh h-hyung ! Ooh~"rancau Ryeowook ketika akhirnya hasratnya sampai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Yesung mengocok penisnya sendiri. Setelah dirasa cukup, namja itu menekan-nekan hole Ryeowook dengan ujung penis nya yang benar-benar tegang. Dalam sekali hentakan Yesung memasukkan penisnya dalam manhole Ryeowook yang hanya dapat satu kali pemanasan itu, membuat namja dibawahnya meredam teriakan dengan menggigit bibirnya dan meremas seprai. Yesung bergerak setelah dirasa Ryeowook sudah tidak lagi (terlalu) kesakitan.

"ahh b-baru kutinggal ugh dua hari ssh sudah begini sempit, ahh-apa lagi ku tinggal uhh lamahh"ucap Yesung diselingi dengan desahan nikmat merasakan penisnya dijepit didalam hole Ryeowook.

"H-hyunghh a-akuhh cum..."ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengurut penis Ryeowook dengan gerakan cepat tapi menutup lubangnya membuat hasrat Ryeowook tertahan sementara.

"T-together~ ahh-"Yesung melepaskan hasratnya di dalam Ryeowook sedangkan namja kecil itu lagi-lagi mengotori tangan Yesung.

Yesung mengeluarkan penisnya dan menjatuhkan badannya disamping Ryeowook, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Ryeowook. "Good Night baby~"ucap Yesung,mengecup pelan dahi istrinya itu lalu tertidur.

"_Good Night, My Target._"bathin Ryeowook.

_**Seoul Park, April 5th.**_

Ryeowook masih asik (pura-pura) membaca sambil memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Ia heran melihat anak kecil yang menunjuk ke arahnya sambil tertawa lalu melihat koran yang dibacanya ternyata -buru ia membalikkannya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup bertugas hari ini. Apa mungkin karena ini tugas lapangan pertamanya?

Sungmin terlihat berdiri di salah satu tempat telepon umum di taman itu, ia masih asik mengunyah bambu kecil dimulutnya dan terlihat menyeringai ketika melihat Kangin telah lewat didepannya.

"Racoon sudah disini. Vincent ok."bisik Sungmin memberitahu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.  
Mendengar kode dari Sungmin membuat Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya mencari tempat yang membuatnya lebih mudah mengawasi target.

Kangin telah sampai di tengah taman itu. Begitu pula dengan Yesung yang datang bersama-  
"T1 datang bersama dengan pria pirang berwajah ikan yang menggangguku di club."gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus pada PSPnya, mengawasi diam-diam.

"Minggir Donghae."kesal Yesung mendorong namja pirang yang berada didepannya ini kesamping. Membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kangin.

"Full?"tanya Kangin menatap koper yang dibawa Yesung membuatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, apa perlu dibuka disini?"

Seorang namja berambut merah berjalan kearah Kangin dan Yesung,membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya dan-

"Apa kau membawa asisten?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan itu polisi."gumam Yesung. Ia perlahan melangkah mundur, memberi kode pada Donghae untuk lari.

Tapi sayang, terlambat.

Sungmin telah berdiri dibelakangnya tepat sebelum ia berbalik dan mengacungkan senjata api ditangannya.

Bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan senjata, Yesung, Kangin, Donghae dan namja berambut merah tadi juga mengeluarkan pistolnya mengarahkannya ke target masing-masing. Donghae ke arah Kangin. Kangin ke arah Yesung, Namja rambut merah ke arah Donghae dan Yesung ke arah Kangin.

"_Freeze._"ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

Ryeowook yang membelakangi pria-pria itu masih duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya dan memberi komando isyarat pada teman yang membantunya hari ini.

"Chipnya,Marcus."ucapnya lalu menyeruput kopi yang bahkan asapnya masih mengepul.

_**Though I feel sorry for the friendly navigation, I turn it off and keep with my bestial instinct. [ Super Junior - SPY]**_

Kyuhyun berjalan santai sambil memainkan pspnya, ia terlalu fokus pada permainannya sampai tak sengaja menabrak Sungmin dan membuat kacamatanya melorot.  
Sungmin reflek melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil menabrak preman.  
Kyuhyun segera menunduk bermaksud memberikan _bow_ lalu berjalan terburu-buru dan ia justru tersungkur membuat PSP nya terbanting dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan itu bangkit dan segera lari.

Dan para pria itu sedikit teralihkan oleh drama Kyuhyun barusan, tidak sadar bahwa PSP yang pecah itu akan meledak-

_**DUARR!**_

sekarang.

Asap itu menjadi kesempatan Sungmin untuk membekuk tangan namja itu kebelakang.

Yesung merasa ada ujung pistol menempel didadanya tepat di jantungnya. Ia begitu kaget melihat siapa yang memegang senjata itu.

"R-ryeowook?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai dan mengusap-usap dada Yesung. Memastikan tempat nya menembak nanti tepat, sehingga Yesung tidak perlu mati tersiksa.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"ucap Yesung berpura-pura tidak tahu membuat Sungmin jengah dan membuang bambu dimulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diketahui, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Yang perlu adalah sekarang aku harus membunuhmu."ucap Ryeowook.

"Bisa lebih cepat Nathan? Tanganku sakit."ucap Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menarik senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke dada Yesung.

"T-tunggu, k-kau tidak benar-benar akan membunuhku kan?"tanya Yesung memastikan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau saja tega membunuh keluargamu, apalagi aku?"sindir Ryeowook. Itulah alasan terbesar Ryeowook menerima tugas ini dari J.

Sungmin berdeham, membuat Ryeowook benar benar menarik pelatuknya sekarang.

**_ DOR!_**

Suara memekakkan telinga itu membuat semua yang ada ditaman kota Seoul panik.

Dengan sisa nafasnya, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat Sungmin dan semua anggota Ryeowook yang lain terkejut.

"K-au... Membunuh s-suamimu... R-yeowookh.."

Ryeowook tersenyum, ia tau Yesung pasti akan mengatakan itu. Ia berlutut menyentuh pipi Yesung yang sudah merosot karena dilepas Sungmin yang mencium bibir pucat Yesung sekilas lalu berdiri. Sungmin panik, bahkan lebih panik daripada Ryeowook yang biasa saja.

"Cepat panggil ambulan bodoh! Jangan diam saja!"teriak Sungmin.

"Jangan."ucap Ryeowook dingin.

"BAGAIMANAPUN DIA SUAMIMU RYEOWOOK!"teriak Sungmin.

"bukan urusan mu, Vincent. Biarkan dia mati atau kubunuh kau."ucap Ryeowook mengangkat kembali senjatanya."H-hyung, kenapa kau jadi begini?"tanya Kyuhyun yang baru datang karena mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"**Aku hanya melakukan tugasku dengan benar karena aku adalah seorang Profesional ketika menjalankan tugas. Membunuh target sampai mati, siapapun dia**."ucap Ryeowook menarik-menyeret lebih tepat- Yesung ke mobilnya, melajukannya dengan kencang.

Air mata Ryeowook mengalir diam-diam, ia sungguh tidak ingin membunuh Yesung tapi dengan sederetan alasan yang ada diberkas Yesung membuatnya terpaksa.

**Seoul National Police Departement, April 5th.**

Ryeowook melepaskan atribut mata-matanya. Menurunkan Yesung dari mobil lalu melempar chip yang membuat mobil itu meledak. Ryeowook menarik tubuh Yesung yang sudah menjadi mayat masuk ke dalam kantor itu. Mendatangi salah satu Meja detektif disana.

"Yunho-hyung."panggil Ryeowook membuat Detektif berbadan kekar itu mendongak.

"Aku membunuhnya. Ini senjata yang ku gunakan. Apa hukuman ku?"

**Epilog**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu, rekan kerja Ryeowook tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan bingung ketika melacak _gps_ mobil Ryeowook karena tidak lagi ditemukan.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu sedang asik duduk menekuk lutut dan bernyanyi kecil, sampai akhirnya seorang petugas penjaga jeruji besi itu memanggilnya.  
"Hei Kim Ryeowook, Detektif Jung memanggilmu."ucapan namja itu membuat Ryeowook berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu jeruji itu.

* * *

"Hey, apa kabarmu?"tanya si detektif dari seberang mejanya. Tanpa ragu Yunho menyuruhnya duduk di depan mejanya. Yunho tak perlu memborgolnya atau takut Ryeowook lari, karena ia tau namja ini yang menyerahkan dirinya kepada Yunho.

"Aku bahagia disini"jawab Ryeowook memandang lurus, tatapannya kosong.

"Kalau begitu kau akan lebih bahagia lagi, kau bebas hari ini."ucap Yunho lalu menyesap mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"tiga tahunku sudah selesai?"

Yunho mengangguk, dan memberikan sebuah kantong berisi pakaian pada Ryeowook.

"langsung pergi saja, tidak perlu persidangan. Dan jangan bawa baju tahanannya pulang."canda Yunho.

"Gumawo Yun-hyung"

* * *

Ryeowook merapatkan topinya, keluar dari rumah penuh besi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya. Menurutnya diluar dan didalam penjara sama saja, kecuali udaranya.  
Ryeowook berjalan entah kemana, ia lupa rumahnya dimana.

"Hei Nathan."panggilan orang itu membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedepan.

"Terimakasih tidak membawa _jaringan ku_ ketika kau menyerahkan diri."

"J"bathin Ryeowook.

"Masih mau bekerja untukku?"

tawaran dari J membuat Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_"Kenapa tidak?"_

END

* * *

Jeng-Jeng-Jeng~  
ini dia pilihan kalian, wohoho~  
pada penasaran yaak ama Ryeo yang jadi nakal? kkk~~

Percakapan Henry ama Ryeowook itu gak usah tanya artinya apa, itu percakapan kagak penting sumpah !

Oke, fic ini gaje. MAAAAAAAAAF ;/\;

Oke, fic ini telat publish. MAAAAAAAAAF ;/\;

pernah ngalamin namanya flashdisk kena virus? NAH, itu penyebab fic ini jadi aneh karena diketik ulang karena file aslinya ditelan virus ;A;

Yah karena itu hampir semua permintaan readerdeul dimasukin. Ada yang minta fic ini dijadiin GS, maaf tapi aku gak doyan(? bikin fic GS [lebih tepatnya gak bisa] ;A; tapi aku masukin juga adegan Ryeowook nyamar jadi yeoja, kan GS juga /beda oon/ mehehe.

Yang minta fic nya naik jadi Rate M juga dapat meskipun semampunya(?

Trus ada juga yang nanya harus panggil apa, panggil aja Ji/Xian kk~

Dan.. Choose One dihapus pihak FFn. yaampun gatau apa gue lagi butuh pendapat ? Buat yang review Choose One, Terima kasih sebanyak banyak nyaaaa~~~~~

Buat Next mau di publish yang mana?

1. Gemini

2. Rain&Tears

3. Untitled

4. Realistic Please, Wookie.

5. Handsome Beginner (NEW)

aku publish setelah Reviewnya membludak(?. Mungkin minggu depan. Kkk~

At Least, Review please~~

hyukxian


End file.
